Always Dad's Fault
by Sara60691
Summary: "Zane Michael Donovan Can you tell me why three kids showed up on my doorstep calling me grandma?" This was not the type of conversation Zane wanted to have with his mother at three in the morning. Rated T for language for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this is the result of insomnia, one too many classes in one day, and the fact that the first line has been running through my head for weeks. I don't really like it, and i have no clue where i'm going with this story, but any feedback would be appreciated (especially if you want me to continue this).

* * *

><p>"Zane Michael Donovan can you tell me why three kids showed up on my doorstep calling me grandma?" my mother's calm and yet authoritative voice demanded as soon as I picked up my phone. After spending the past month sorting out the disaster that was the Titan mission, the last thing I wanted to hear was my mom spouting off crazy speak, let alone hearing it at three in the morning. Sure it was six a.m. where she was and she was always up at this time doing God knows what, but still. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but getting woken up at three in the morning isn't conducive to being affectionate.<p>

"Um, could you repeat that?" I muttered, rubbing a hand over my face and trying to shake off sleep.

"Why are three children here calling me grandma?" she repeated. By the tone in her voice I could tell she was losing patience. As her words sunk in I could feel all the color drain from my face. Three kids calling my mother "grandma"…_my_ mother a grandma. For the next fifteen seconds the only phrase running through my mind was "oh shit".

"Mom, can you hand the phone to the oldest, I need to talk to them," I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. I knew I didn't fool her by the pause that followed but she knew better than to ask me right now.

"Hello?" a voice eerily similar to mine spoke over the phone.

"Hi, I'm Zane, who are you?" I asked in the calmest voice I could. I really wasn't experienced with kids but I knew enough not to freak the kid out. Before I could get an answer Jo tossed onto her side and kicked at me lightly, nudging me towards the edge of the bed. After the Astraeus crew had gotten back to Eureka safely Jo and I rarely spent time apart. Funny how it took a near death experience like this to get us to admit that we loved each other. But just now it looked like she preferred I wasn't here.

"Zane, if you're going to be on the phone go in the other room," Jo complained.

"Fine, but you should know my mom just told me kids showed up calling her grandma," I informed the sleepy woman before getting up and going into the hall.

"Dad?" the voice over the phone caught my wandering attention again. Dad? Really?

"Um, who are you?" I repeated.

"I'm Will and I'm here with the twins," he replied as if I should know who he was and who the twins were.

"How old are you?" I asked because by the sound of his voice, he really wasn't a kid.

"Sixteen. The twins are seven. Listen Dad, could you and Mom maybe hightail it back here? I love Grandma and all but she looks about ready to kill and I don't want to be in the line of fire," Will told me and I could only imagine the look on my Mom's face right now.

"Fine, I'll be there soon, but I just have to ask you one more thing. Hypothetically, if this was 2011 and you kids came from the future, what would a safety word be that me or mom would have you tell us?" I questioned.

"Either 1947 or Lisa's Lingerie. Honestly, you and Mom could never agree on that. Mom though 1947 was better since you both knew about that but you always suggested Lisa's since it was your favorite story from…well, before," the teenager explained sounding uneasy. Oh hell, this kid knew. He knew and he was my kid and he was from the future.

"We'll be there soon Will, just tell Grandma that I'll see her soon," I muttered, already heading back into the bedroom where Jo was surprisingly already getting dressed and packing a bag.

"Ok Dad, bye." As soon as I hung up the phone Jo turned to me and frowned at my curious look.

"As soon as I overheard 'hypothetical' and 'grandma' I figured we were going on a trip," she explained, tossing some clothes at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Jo, we need to go to Boston."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, so here's the second chapter, and i'm still not happy with this, but any feedback would probably help, especially if anyone has any ideas how i could make this better. Oh yeah, forgot the disclaimer last chapter, i dpn't own Eureka but i like to mess around with the characters :)

* * *

><p>One hour later found me and Jo on a four hour plane ride to Logan Airport on GD's private jet courtesy of Fargo. All I had to say to the guy was "my kids are at my mother's" and he was shooing me and Jo out of his office as if the world were about to end. The plane ride was pretty quiet after I filled Jo in on the short conversation I had on the phone. We were still silent by the time we found ourselves on my Mom's doorstep. Seeing as how I grew up in the house I just strolled right in, Jo followed after only a brief hesitation.<p>

"Mom?" I called, glancing in the living room as I passed it. Seeing it empty, I continued making my way to the kitchen.

"In here honey!" my mom's familiar voice called. I couldn't help but grin as I smelled pancakes. Leading Jo into the kitchen, I stopped short at the sight of three kids sitting at the kitchen table, two of them sound asleep in their seats.

"Hey Dad," the oldest said, turning in his chair to wave casually. I was surprised to see what looked like a sixteen year old version of me sitting there. Will had the same messy black hair, blue eyes, and even my mischievous grin, but the longer I stared at him the more I realized he wasn't my clone. He had a lot of my features but he also looked like Jo with his darker skin and slighter build.

"Zane dear, could you explain to me how I have a sixteen year old grandson when I'm fairly certain you hadn't even had sex at the age of fifteen. I hope this doesn't have anything to do with that strange town you work in. Although I'm sure one of your experiments going wrong would be preferable to the other option of these kids being _very_ lost and confused," Mom rambled, absentmindedly setting a plate of pancakes down in front of a grinning Will.

"Yum, you always make the best pancakes Gran," he said before digging in.

"Um, Mom, hate to tell you, but this probably does have something to do with Eureka," I said, refocusing her attention.

"I thought so. By the way, who is this lovely woman with you? I thought I taught you better manners than that. Hi dear, I'm Theresa Donovan. It's so nice to meet one of Zane's friends or coworkers or girlfriends. Honestly, I'm not sure which one you would be but I know which one I'd prefer," my mother rambled, going over and holding her hand out to Jo with a welcoming smile. I had to give Jo credit, she took everything in stride. Maybe she had met Mom in the other timeline so she already knew what to expect.

"It's nice to meet you Theresa. I'm Jo Lupo, Zane's girlfriend," she introduced herself, giving me a sideways look when she said girlfriend. My mother seemed absolutely thrilled at the idea that I was in a relationship.

"That's wonderful! I've been pestering this boy to find a decent girl and now I'm afraid he's found one that's too good for him!" Mom laughed, leading Jo over to the table and seating her next to Will. I groaned at my Mom's babbling. No matter how old I got she always knew how to embarrass me. Jo, thankfully, laughed it off.

"You may think I'm too good for him but Zane is a good man and I wouldn't want anyone else," she told Mom with a wide grin. Of course her comment also caused Will to choke on his pancakes that he had been eating like a starved man.

"Mom! Please don't say that kind of stuff. It's gross," the boy complained through coughing fits. Jo just rolled her eyes as she rubbed his back while Mom gave him a glass of milk.

"Will, you're sixteen. I'm sure you're used to not only hearing Dad and I say these things but I'm sure you've said them to a girl or two before," Jo chastised. The kid just grumbled and went back to eating.

"So you two seem to be fine with the fact that these three showed up here saying they're your kids. Would you two mind explaining this to me?" Mom subtly demanded, nodding her head towards the living room. Jo and I exchanged worried looks before following her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Someone start explaining why I suddenly have three grandkids. Mind you I'm not complaining, I love having grandkids, but I prefer to start being a grandmother when they're born, not at the ages of sixteen and seven," Mom huffed as she sat in the chair across from where Jo and I were on the couch. I looked at Jo and she just shrugged. We had gotten over the surprise of time travel a while ago and while the sudden appearance of kids from the future was shocking, it wore off rather quickly. The only issue right now was deciding how much to actually tell my mom. I sighed and leaned forward, resting my arms on my knees before looking up at my mom.

"Remember when I told you Jo Lupo, the chief of security at my job, started acting weird?" I asked.

"Yes, you stopped complaining about her. Frankly I was surprised you hadn't kept up your whining about how she was the only single woman who wouldn't go out with you. I believe your exact words were 'Mom seriously, one of the hottest women I have ever met, and she's brilliant too but she refuses to go out with me! Even on one date!' Honestly sweetie, you were acting five. I'm wondering why she gave you a chance at all," Mom sighed. I could feel my face turn bright red at the mention of my incessant complaining but when I chanced a look over at Jo I was amazed to see a slight blush across her face and a smile on her lips.

"A simple yes would've sufficed," I muttered before continuing, "Anyway, the reason why some of the people I've talked about in town started acting weird is because they traveled back in time and some minor things got changed in the timeline so when they got back to the present they were different from before," I explained, worried she would freak out. Mom simply blinked, looking surprised for a moment before smiling.

"Alright, so this is obviously a different Jo than you complained about since you got to town. Have we met before dear? What was it like before your trip?" Mom asked, turning to Jo. I never thought she would take it this well and I certainly never expected her to ask Jo those questions (at least not yet. I mean, I haven't even gotten those answers).

"Yes, we had met. Before my…trip, as you put it, Zane and I were together for two years. Don't get all starry eyed, he wasn't the complete opposite of how he is now. Actually, he's pretty much the same except that we never dated until I got here and he figured out that the timeline changed. Of course, I wouldn't want him any other way; he wouldn't be Zane if he were different. But Theresa please understand that this has to be kept a secret. It would be very bad if people found out about time travel," Jo explained quickly, turning serious as she mentioned the consequences of changing the timeline.

"Oh don't worry. I'm used to keeping secrets. Remember, this felon _is_ my son," Mom waved off Jo's concerns easily.

"Gee, thanks Mom. But you know, I got a full pardon for those convictions," I grumbled, sinking into my seat as the two women laughed.

"Honey, you know I love you, but you seriously lack in judgment sometimes. I'm glad you finally have a woman to distract you from your devious tendencies." I grumbled as Jo and my Mom shared a laugh at my expense.

"Anyway," I said a little louder than necessary, "You know about time travel and that Jo isn't exactly the woman I first complained about. I figure the kids time traveled like Jo did but that's all we know. Jo and I need to talk to Will to figure out why the kids are here."

"Oh, we're here because you royally screwed up Dad," Will's voice from the doorway startled everyone in the room as we turned to look at him.

"Will, didn't we ever teach you that eavesdropping is bad?" Jo sighed. He grinned at that, a hundred percent Donovan grin, before sitting next to Jo on the couch.

"You tried Mom but sorry to say, I take after Dad," the boy informed us. I couldn't help but smirk at that. Jo however, seemed less than thrilled.

"Please tell me you aren't a convicted felon at the age of sixteen. Your father at least waited until he was in his late teens to start his felony record," she grumbled.

"Don't worry Mom I haven't done anything too bad," the kid sighed.

"Anything too bad? They had to rebuild Tesla's gym after your science fair project caused a collapse!" a high pitched voice yelled from the doorway. Once again I found myself looking at familiar blue eyes but that seemed to be the only thing about me the seven year old girl had inherited. The sleepy looking boy that appeared next to her looked like a fair mix of both me and Jo even though he was her twin.

"Cat, what are you doing awake? I thought you and Joey would be out for a while," Will grumbled.

"C'mon Liam, you know Joey and I can't sleep when people are talking. Besides, this _was_ our plan," the girl, Cat, sighed as she sat next to me. The sixteen year old scowled at the nickname his sister called him, but Joey spoke up before he could.

"Speak for yourself _Catalina_ I can sleep through anything. You just decided to wake me up," Joey grumbled as the seven year old stretched out on the other couch, perfectly content to go back to sleep.

"Kids, quit it! Let _William_ speak," my mother demanded, giving the three of them her patented mom glare. Everyone quieted down and Cat had the sense to look guilty.

"Will, what did you mean earlier when you said it was my fault?" I asked, remembering he had placed the blame on me for something I hadn't done yet. The boy grinned that Donovan grin again.

"You're so going to hate hearing this," he snickered.

* * *

><p>AN: ok, so i'm starting to get into this story and it'll get better, trust me. Alas, real life comes first and i have classwork to do so updates will be really sporadic. However, if my wonderful readers would like updates faster, reviews are great bribes :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so i like this chapter a whole lot more than previous ones. Anyway, I warn you now that this isn't beta'ed or anything (honestly nothing i write is, lol) so yeah, there will be mistakes. Btw thank you to whoever reviewed as "Hi" for pointing out about Zane's felony record, i hope fixed that detail. Anyway, reviews are loved and encourage me to write, so please comment!

* * *

><p>"Well, are you going to tell us or just laugh?" Jo growled which got our son to shut up pretty quick.<p>

"Mom, I didn't think it was possible but you're even scarier now than you are in the future," Will muttered. Jo kept up her glare, but I could still see the corners of her mouth twitch as if she wanted to smile at his comment.

"So what new felony have I committed this time to add to the long list I started when I was ten?" I asked. That got Jo's attention.

"I though you didn't start until you were in your teens?" she asked, looking surprised.

"That's all that's on my record babe. Don't worry about it now. I want to know what I did in the future to warrant three of our kids to show up here," I told her, looking toward William who was grinning again.

"Oh you're going to love this. So before I explain, lemme know what happened with the Titan mission, that's important," Will requested.

"Um, Beverly high jacked the ship for a bit and sent us to Jupiter which was a bit short of where we wanted to be. Fargo and I rigged up the FTL so we could remotely control the BCE to get back. It took about two weeks to get all the nasty bugs out of the system though. We also spent a week fixing communications to be able to tell ground control that we were safe and heading home. Let's see, what'd you guys do Jojo? I know it took three weeks over all for us to get home but I'm not clear on the details of what you guys did on the ground," I asked, turning to her.

"I kicked Beverly's ass that's what," Jo scowled, remembering something obviously unpleasant. Of course her statement sent me and the kids into a fit of laughter.

"I love this part of the story. Mom and Uncle Jack spent about a week hunting down that woman and her group. Another week of observation, Mom doesn't like going in without some recon. Then the week before Dad got home the whole facility was taken down, Mom and Uncle Jack leading a group of Mom's old ranger buddies including Uncle Rico. The way Dad tells it is Beverly had to stay in the hospital for two weeks before the trial could take place…something about three bullet wounds?" Cat summarized, giving Jo a smirk. Jo simply huffed and crossed her arms.

"She shot at me first. I didn't hit anything vital," the woman next to me grumbled. I grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

"That's more self-control than I would've shown. Anyway, all of that was about a month ago. What's that have to do with why you're here?" I asked, looking between Will and Cat, ignoring the snores coming from Joey on the other couch.

"Oh, well, Dad, in all your brilliance you decided to run complete diagnostics on the ship, which Uncle Doug and Uncle Henry were fine with. However, you also decided, out of curiosity to build another bridge device to try and improve the FTL. Your bridge device linked with the one we used to get here. Of course, we came here on purpose, unlike the trip you took Mom, to 1947. Anyway, Dad, you're in big trouble. Mansfield figured out about the bridge device since you rebuilt it and started adding two and two. Despite what you think he's not a stupid man," Will explained, scowling at me now. I never though how unnerving it would be to have a sixteen year old version of myself who wasn't even born yet to be glaring. Of course, at his words, Jo visibly paled.

"Will, please don't tell me…" her voice trailed off.

"Sanctions pending further investigation," the boy answered grimly.

"You're lucky we're as sneaky as Daddy. We got the bridge device and Joey and I were going to come back and warn you but then Will showed up and hitched a ride with us. Our supposed landing site was skewed because of him and we ended up at Grandma's instead of at home in Eureka," Cat sighed, glaring at her older brother who just shrugged.

"You can't go time traveling all by yourself. You'd get into trouble. Besides, you guys are only seven, you couldn't get anywhere without me. I can at least drive," Will justified.

"Oh shit," I muttered, mind finally processing what the kids had just told me. I was the reason for everyone getting caught.

"Zane! Watch your mouth!" Mom snapped at me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alrighty people, here's another wonderful albeit short chapter. i hope you enjoy and i'd love to get the reviews that say you do! Btw, it's been like, two years since I've been in Boston so details in the next chapter will take me a bit to write, but thanks for being patient!

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm sorry, but my foul language is the least of our concerns," I grumbled.<p>

"Zane, please tell me you haven't already…" Jo started to ask.

"Sorry Jojo," I interrupted her. If possible, Jo paled even more.

"But Dad, you haven't finished it yet, have you?" Will asked as his mom grabbed my hand.

"Nope, not yet thankfully, so it shouldn't be too late right?" I questioned.

"See, this is where the trouble starts with these two. Without the fully completed Bridge device we can't get back home. But if you finish it, you and Mom and everyone else will get in trouble. _This_ is why I tried to stop you Catalina," my son grumbled at his younger sister.

"Well sorry I didn't think that far ahead. I figured if it was functional enough to send us back it could get us home too," she griped, sticking her tongue out at Will.

"Yup, they are _definitely_ your children Zane," Mom groaned.

"Really, Mom? That's what you have to say about all this?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Poor planning and not thinking of the consequences, yup, that's all I have to comment on about my future grandchildren. Let's take a break from this though and have time to think. Zane or Jo, perhaps one of you should call your boss and let him know you'll be here for a few days? Kids, come with me we're going to get your rooms set up and then it's lunch time," my mom demanded, ushering the two conscious kids out of the room.

"Can we have olives stuff with cheese?" I heard Will ask.

"Fried peanut butter bacon!" Cat shouted as the three of them ascended the stairs.

"Definitely _your_ children," Jo sighed, shaking her head as I grinned.

"Hey, I'm glad they inherit my food preferences. It adds some variety to the usual mundane foods people eat," I argued.

"You got that excuse from Vincent," she countered. I simply smiled back because both of us knew it was true.

"Actually, I prefer when mom makes that pasta thing with the chicken and meat sauce. It was Grandma Lupo's recipe and it's really good," Joey's voice made both of us jump and look toward the sleepy boy. Honestly, how much sleep did this kid need?

"That was always one of my favorites too," Jo told the boy with a smile as he got up and wandered over to us.

"Hey Dad, can we go to Faneuil Hall Marketplace for lunch? You're always telling us about how there were street performers and lots of shops and different sandwich places when you were a kid. I kind of want to go visit," the seven year old asked, looking up at me expectantly with the same chocolate brown eyes as Jo. Good God if this kid gave me that puppy dog look all the time it's no wonder my kids always got in trouble. I probably caved within seconds of receiving that look and gave them whatever they wanted.

"Did I hear Faneuil Hall?" Cat shouted, rushing downstairs, sounding like a herd of elephants.

"Yeah, I'm asking Dad if we can go," Joey mentioned, still staring at me.

"Faneuil Hall? That sounds awesome!" I heard Will's input from upstairs. I sighed and looked to Jo. She seemed as helpless as me as our future kids ganged up on us.

"Fine, I guess we're making a family trip out of this," I sighed as the kids cheered. I couldn't help but grin at their enthusiasm or the reluctant smile that spread across Jo's face. Well, I had always loved the place as a kid. There were a bunch of shops, and small shop carts outside the building along with street performers in warm weather. The kids would love the place and I'm sure Jo would too. Of course, we had to set ground rules for the kids. I don't think people would believe Jo and I had a sixteen year old son unless I had knocked her up at the age of fifteen which wasn't a good impression to make. The twins we could probably pass off as our kids without making Jo look like a teenage mom knocked up by an idiot boyfriend. Will however, I might be able to pass off as a younger brother or nephew. He looked exactly like me so there was no denying the blood relationship.

"So Dad, are we going or not?" Will asked, interrupting my thoughts as he and my Mom came back downstairs.

"Yeah, we'll go, but ground rules first," I said. At my serious tone the kids all tensed up, looking at me worriedly.

"One, Will, you can't call me or Jo "Dad" or "Mom". We're too young to have a sixteen year old. Either you're going to have to pass off as my younger brother or a nephew or something. I think you're old enough to understand that." At Will's nod I continued, "No mentioning the time travel or anything about the future. I'm sure you guys know your history pretty well so you know what to leave out. Joey, Cat, you guys _have to_ stay with me or your Mom, no wandering. Everyone set on that?" I asked. Three kids nodded their heads.

"Good ground rules _Dad_," Jo smirked, taking my hand. I grinned at her.

"Hey, might as well start practicing now," I replied.

"Please don't kiss. I want to be able to eat lunch," Will groaned, already pulling on one of my old jackets from the hall closet. I smirked at the boy before kissing Jo lightly on the cheek. He grumbled something about disgusting and embarrassing parents before following the twins to the door where they were shouting for us to hurry up.

"Zane, Jo, have fun…don't lose any of them now," Mom told me with a smirk as we left.

"Don't worry Gran, he loses us all the time!" Will called back before ducking out the door with a grin. Jo and Mom just laughed as I chased after my teenage son up the street toward the subway with the twins right behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok my wonderful readers here's the next part! sorry i took so long to update but alas, life (aka classes) got in the way. Anyway, reviews are wonderful bribes to encourage me to write more, so please review!

* * *

><p>I don't know why but I got a kick out of the wide eyed twins as we rode the subway toward Faneuil Hall. Will seemed laid back about the trip but even he couldn't help but look around in curiosity.<p>

"Daddy, how could you've never taken us on the subway before?" Cat whined, staring out the window as we passed a platform full of waiting people.

"Have you even ever been out of town?" I asked. It wasn't often that someone left Eureka what with all the disasters that occurred.

"Well, there's the camping trips with you and Mom and the usual two weeks in the summer that we spend at the cabin, us and Gran, but that's about it. The only reason why I know where Gran lives is because after a teleporting incident you and Mom made me memorize the addresses of the whole family," Will grumbled, rolling his eyes at the memory. Jo and I exchanged a curious look before turning back to the teenager.

"Teleporting incident?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Uncle Jack accidently got teleported by Uncle Doug to San Francisco. You know how Doug is with the button issue," Will brushed off our concerns. The way he referred to "Doug" and his "button issue" had me laughing. Jo rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm before standing as the train screeched to a stop at our destination.

"Alright guys, remember the rules," I reminded my kids, looking pointedly at the twins. Cat pouted and Joey rolled his eyes, but they both took Jo's hand before we got off, Will walking beside me in the same loping gait I had.

"Hey Dad, you should take us on trips to Boston more often. Eureka is a cool place to grow up and all but traveling and seeing more of Gran would be nice," my son told me quietly as we got onto the street and headed for the busy square.

"I'll keep that in mind kiddo," I said, resting a hand on his shoulder before we hurried to catch up to Jo and the twins who were laughing at a clown they happened to encounter.

"Daddy, Daddy look! There's a magician!" Cat yelled when she spotted the man in the top hat making birds appear. I smiled at her excitement and took her hand from Jo, leaving her and Joey with the clown so Will, Cat and I could go watch the man perform his tricks. We stood off to the side of the crowd, watching the show and Cat even got to go help with a trick which she was excited about.

"Hey Dad, can we get something to eat now? I'm starving," Will muttered as Cat was making her way back to us.

"Yeah, sure, let's just find your mom," I said, already trying to look for her above the throng of people.

"Hey Daddy, I can spot her if I sit on your shoulders. That's how we always find Mom," my girl suggested when she saw me looking. With a shrug and a little awkward shuffling later, Cat was seated on my shoulders looking for Jo and her brother.

"There they are! Mom, Joey, over here!" Cat yelled, deafening me and causing the people in the immediate area to turn and look at us. When they spotted the girl on my shoulders though, they simply smiled and turned back to what they were doing. Soon enough Jo came over with a paint covered Joey in tow.

"The clown did face painting," she explained, smiling down at the boy's face covered in camouflage paint.

"He didn't do half bad but the colors are too bright Mom," Joey sighed as if it were a great flaw.

"He's definitely your kid Jojo," I joked, setting Cat on the ground.

"That he is, now let's go get something to eat," she said, taking Cat's hand, leaving Joey to me with Will trailing behind again. We went into the Quincy Market building, all three of the kids gravitating towards the candy ships first.

"No, you are not eating candy for lunch," Jo said sternly, having to drag me and the kids away from the junk food and toward a sandwich shop. Soon enough the five of us were sitting outside on a bench, munching on our food.

"We need to come here often," Will sighed, tossing the wrapper from his sandwich away.

"Yeah, we should come here for the summer. We can stay with Gran," Joey agreed.

"Look, dancers!" Cat, who completely ignored earlier conversation, shouted, jumping to her feet. Glancing across the courtyard, sure enough, was a street crew gathering an audience.

"Can we check it out?" Joey asked, looking hopeful, but still calmer than his twin.

"Later, Jo and I are still eating," I told them, taking another bite of my food.

"But it could be over by then," Cat grumbled.

"I'll take the brats over, we'll stay within sight," her brother said, taking the twins' hands and leading them toward the edge of the circle that had gathered.

"You know, I think if our kids are anything to go by, we'll make good parents," I told Jo, grinning.

"Oh, I had no doubt that I would be a good mom, however, your parenting skills I'm worried about," she teased, smirking at me.

"Hey, I'm doing pretty well so far," I grumbled.

"Yeah, you are…but Zane, we just started a steady relationship, gotten past the drama. Now we're talking about what good parents we are. We aren't even talking about marriage yet!" Jo muttered, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. I slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. I was wondering when her worries would set in.

"Jojo, don't worry about it now. The point is we know we're going to have kids in the future. We don't know when but we are which means we're going to get married. It doesn't matter that we haven't talked about it yet because we will in the future. Isn't it good to know that we're going to be together? That this works out?" I said, hoping she would calm down. I watched as she thought through what I said, glancing every so often at my neutral expression be she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"Alright Mr. Anti-commitment, why aren't you freaking out at the possibility of being stuck with one woman the rest of your life, and having responsibility for another human being's welfare? Or more accurately, three children's welfare?" she mumbled. I just laughed at her angry face, kissing her on the forehead.

"I never said I was ready now, but it's nice to know that someday I will be," I answered, motioning to where I was watching Will and the twins cheering on the dancers. Jo muttered something under her breath about me being too easygoing and turned to watch the kids as well. There were a few moments of peace before Jo grabbed my arm with bruising force causing me to flinch. When I looked at her though, there was panic written all over her face.

"Zane, where are the kids?" she asked, getting up and looking around frantically. Turning to where I had seen them last, they were nowhere in sight. Panic started to settle in my chest as I jumped up, looking around for them.

"Will! Cat! Joey!" Jo started yelling, walking around the crowd by the street crew performance.

"Joey, Cat! You better not have run off!" I said loudly, not drawing as much attention as Jo, but still looking around for my kids.

"Mom, Dad, over here!" Jo and I spotted Will at the same time, running over to where he was standing with the twins, all three of them looking terrified.

"What did I tell you guys about staying close!" I growled, glaring at my future children.

"We're sorry but we had to hide," Joey muttered, looking around me and toward the crowd.

"Why in hell did you have to hide?" I demanded.

"Zane…" Jo murmured.

"…You should've just come straight to me and Mom," I continued.

"Zane," Jo dragged half my attention away from berating our children when she laid her hand on my arm.

"What?" I growled, still upset by their disappearance.

"Look," Jo mumbled, clearly in shock, pointing toward a redheaded woman who looked out of place in the mob of people.

"Shit…that's why we had to hide," Will's harsh whisper barely registered, even as he moved to hide more behind me.

"Evil Beverly lady," Cat whimpered, latching onto my hand.

"Oh shit," I muttered for the second time today.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK, so it took me forever to write this next part partially because of classes, and partically because i was disappointed in the number of reviews i've gotten. seriously, i LOVE getting reivews even if it's just "good chapter" so please be kind and review. Also, bittie752, yeah, i borrowed names from you because they were just so cute! hope you don't mind. anyway, enough rambling from me, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>To say we left there quickly would be an understatement. Jo described it like "getting out of there faster than her unit did under heavy fire back in Iraq". Will and the twins actually agreed with her and honestly, I couldn't deny that we nearly sprinted away from the place. Now the five of us were sitting in an empty subway car the kids on one side, me and Jo on the other.<p>

"I think you left some things out from your story Will," Jo said in that eerily calm voice that meant serious trouble.

"Um, maybe, just a little detail," he muttered, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Well I think now would be a good time to tell us unless you want to be grounded from the day you're born until you're eighteen," I warned. I wonder if all parents get a thrill out of threatening their kids and having it work, or just me because Will was so much like me when I was his age. Either way he looked up and sighed dramatically before standing and pacing.

"Ok, so I forgot to mention that Beverly Barlow in the future breaks out of jail and follows us on our little trip. I also forgot to mention she was the one who tipped off Mansfield and got everyone in trouble. There's this little detail I forgot to mention that she wants to pass herself off as a twin to the present day Beverly and then start controlling scientific discoveries from this point in time until my present day seventeen years from now, like she tried to do with Grant. Oh, but she thinks before she can do that she needs to stop me and the twins from screwing up history as is and warning you guys so she gets to follow through in her plan….looks like she failed at that. There, I told you everything now, happy? Please don't ground me when I'm not even born yet!" Will rambled, stopping his pacing and looking at us. I don't know about Jo, but I'm in shock.

"Wait, seventeen years? That means you're born sometime next year," I muttered, my mind latching on to the simplest information first.

"Yeah, I have a fall birthday so it's almost exactly a year from now when I'm born," my son explained.

"Plenty of time to talk about it later huh?" Jo grumbled, glaring at me.

"Hey, I didn't know he's going to be born next year!" I defended as she glared at me.

"Hey, at least I'm the oldest. And if it's any consolation I'm a bit of a surprise," Will interrupted.

"Surprise?" Jo and I questioned.

"Yeah, surprise, as in unplanned. Carter and Izzy are always making fun of me for being unplanned but at least the twins and Jennie haven't started," Will sighed, slumping into the seat next to Jo and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Carter, Izzy and Jennie?" I voiced my curiosity.

"Cater and Izzy, Isaac, are the other boys and Jennie is the youngest," Joey spoke up.

"Is that all? Yeesh, how many kids do we have?" I mumbled, mind freezing up again.

"In order of age it's Will, Carter, Isaac, me and Joey, and Jennie. Will is sixteen, Carter is fourteen, Isaac is eleven, we're seven, and Jennie is five," Cat listed off, counting off the kids on her fingers.

"We have six kids…"Jo mumbled, sounding as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, but Mom, focus please. What are we going to do about Beverly? You and Dad can send us home but then she's bust you for time travel. If you don't send us home she can still get you in trouble, we'll be stuck here and she'll go about her classic villain act. How are we going to stop her, send us back and not get you in trouble?" Will questioned.

"Mom can shoot her. Since its future Beverly it won't affect anything. Dad finishes the bridge device sends us back and then takes it apart. No harm, no foul," Joey suggested. Everyone turned to stare at the boy.

"No shooting anyone. That would leave a body and that would raise questions," Cat sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. As the twins bickered I was wondering where the hell these kids came up with this idea.

"Hey Mom, don't talk so much about your military days no matter how much the twins enjoy the stories. It gives them some disturbing ideas," Will muttered so the seven year olds wouldn't overhear.

"I'll second that," I said.

"And Dad, no talking about your felon days please. Carter and Izzy are now in a competition to see how many crimes they can commit within a month. It's driving Uncle Jack insane," Will added with a grin. Jo turned and glared at me.

"Hey, I didn't do anything yet! You can't blame me for their crime spree," I defended.

"Yeah Dad, just like you can't be blamed for stealing that money from the government for that scholarship," Will snickered.

"Hey kiddo, if you ever want to be born you better stop getting me in trouble!" I warned. Will just laughed and went to break up the twins' fight before it turned violent.

"So what _are_ we going to do?" Jo asked.

"I haven't a clue Jojo," I admitted. The rest of the ride home was pretty silent except for the kids bothering each other.

"Zane, is that you?" my mom called as we got back to the house.

"Yeah, it's us!" I yelled in response.

"Honey, I don't know why, but a woman came looking for you after you left. She was asking some pretty strange questions," Mom told me, looking pointedly at the kids. I was on edge right away.

"Like what Mom?"

"Oh, she was wondering if the family was going to visit for the holidays, how the grandkids were, that kind of stuff. I told her that she must have the wrong person because I don't have grandkids. Zane, is something going on besides their little fieldtrip?" she asked.

"Was she a redhead?" Jo interrupted wearing that familiar expression on her face when she was in "detective mode" as I like to call it.

"Yup, have a very nasty disposition too. She smiled and was polite but just something about her felt wrong. Took all of my training not to go off on the woman and kick her off the front steps," mom huffed.

"Training?" Will questioned.

"You grandma worked for the BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit. She was _very_ good at her job," I explained. This looked like news to the kids and they seemed excited about it.

"Also made me a good liar too. Much better than that woman. Anyway, care to explain the whole situation now?" Mom gave a sharp look at Will who was smart enough to look guilty.

"Fine," he sighed, moving into the living room to fill Mom in on the whole story.

"Mom, can we have snacks? We're hungry," Cat whined.

"Fine, Zane, want to help me out? This is your house after all," Jo requested, already being dragging to the kitchen by the twins. I just grinned and followed.

"Sure thing Jojo," I answered. If this crash course in parenting was anything to go by (ignoring the whole Beverly situation) I was going to love being a Dad.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but with midterms and the general craziness of life I haven't gotten a chance to write at all. I felt inspired to write yesterday because of the wonderful snow we got last night, lol. Yes, it really did snow before Halloween (it happened a year or two ago as well). Ah, crazy New England weather. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter and please review! I love getting to hear what you think!

* * *

><p>So I found myself lying in bed, wide awake after probably the most hectic dinner I had ever had. Will was in so much trouble for not telling the whole truth that Mom promised to send him back with a note explaining everything and getting him grounded until he was thirty. The twin had laughed at him but then Jo pointed out they were in just as much trouble as Will because it was their idea in the first place. That started a whining match between my Mom, Jo and the kids which ended in the kids having to do the dishes. That night, I realized my mom was a saint. Once the kids were done with the dishes they all went off looking for something to entertain them. Cat and Joey ended up taking apart five appliances before Jo and I caught them and I gave them some of my old projects from when I was a kid. Mom found Will on the computer, hacking into the government.<p>

"Zane, these kids are just like you," She huffed after yelling at Will. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

"What can I say? Sorry?" I said looking helplessly at Jo who was grinning.

"You should be. Jo is going to have one heck of a time taking care of all seven miscreants. You poor woman," Mom said, turning to Jo and pulling her into a hug.

"Wait, seven?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the six kids and you," Jo laughed, stepping around my Mom to wrap her arms around my waist.

"I would think I'd try to set a better example when I become a Dad," I frowned.

"And you fail miserably!" Will's voice from his room drifted downstairs. That sent Jo into a fit of giggles. That is until the twins made something explode and the three of us ran to put out the fire.

"One hell of a night," I sighed to myself, staring up at the ceiling. A light knocking at the door drew my attention and I found Jo standing there, a slight smile on her face.

"Hey," she said quietly. I smiled and shuffled over in bed to make room for her.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing up so late?" I asked as she accepted my silent invitation.

"Couldn't sleep. It was so crazy here with the kids all day that I still feel like they're going to be up to something and I have to be ready. Of course there's also Beverly out there that has me on edge too," she sighed.

"I know what you mean. I keep wondering if Cat is still in her room or if she's wandering about taking apart Mom's washing machine again," I chuckled.

"She better not," Jo grumbled. The sound of shuffling feet drew our attention to the still open door where Joey appeared a moment later, looking unsure.

"What is it baby?" Jo asked, getting up and going over to the boy.

"Nothing really…just…just couldn't sleep," he mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Bad dreams huh?" Jo questioned, giving him a small smile before easily picking up the kid. His arms wound around her neck and Joey buried his face against her neck. When she sat next to me in bed again, the boy curled up in her arms, I reached over and patted his head.

"Hey kiddo, what's bothering you?" I asked.

"I miss you guys. I want to go home," he said, voice muffled against Jo's shoulder.

"Oh honey, we're right here. You don't have to miss us," she cooed. It took me by surprise how easily Jo settled into a parenting role. Whenever we were together she was all passion and fire which was perfect. But with the kids here, Jo had softened up. She was calmer and seemed to effortlessly comfort Joey. As for me, well, I felt like I was stumbling through the role of Dad as if I were high on oxygen again.

"Yeah, you guys are you but you're not the versions of you that I know. I want Mom and Dad who remember my fifth birthday when Izzy blew up the cake or when Will accidently crashed Dad's sky cruiser because he thought he could fly it or when Cat and I tried to send Jennie to Grandma's through the mail by shrinking her," Joey rambled.

"Joey!" Cat's voice made me jump as the seven year old took a running start before jumping onto the bed.

"Oh shut up Cat, this was your idea. Besides, you're homesick too," the boy groused, glaring at his twin. The girl pouted, glaring at her brother but Jo just dragged her into the hug, trying to make her feel better.

"We'll send you guys back, don't worry about it," she told them, kissing the top of their heads.

"So this is where the brats disappeared to," Will sighed as he passed the room. I couldn't help but grin. It seemed like no one could sleep tonight.

"You want to join in on the family talk too?" I asked. The teenager shrugged before coming over and stretching out at the foot of the bed.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"The twins are homesick," I mentioned.

"Yeah, well, this is the first time we've been anywhere without you guys for so long. In town there's a bunch of people to look out for us like Uncle Jack, Doug, Henry and Isaac. Then there's Aunt Zoe, Grace and Allison. We're hardly out of town and when we are, we're with Grandma or you guys. It's kind of scary being on our own for the first time," Will mumbled.

"Trust me kiddo, we know," I said, ruffling his messy hair. We all sat like that for probably an hour, the kids falling asleep, one after the other. Even Jo and I were nodding off. Well, it was cramped in the bed with the five of us and I was probably going to be stiff in the morning from sleeping in a weird position but strangely enough, I didn't mind. I guess this was part of being a Dad too.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, so first off, so sorry it took so long to write this next chapter. With the weather, school work, and life in general I've found it hard to get into the writing mood. So this chapter might seem a little, well, poorly written...sorry. Anyway, commentary is well appreciated and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Whichever one of my kids was thumping around downstairs at freaking three in the morning was in big trouble. No one should be awake this early, especially me.<p>

"Daddy, tell Will to shut up," Cat's half asleep voice was accompanied by a nudge to my ribs.

"Get your Mom to do it. She's usually up about now anyway," I grumbled, wincing as I tried to stretch out my stiff neck and shoulders.

"Mom's not here and Joey's gone. I wanna sleep more. Please Daddy?" good god she was pouting.

"Fine," I sighed. Rolling up out of bed to go see what the heck was going on. Heading downstairs I was surprised to find most of the lights still out and it had gotten eerily quiet. I was about to shrug it off and go back to bed when a tap on my shoulder made me jump a foot in the air.

"Zane, what are you doing down here?" I heard Jo's voice hiss behind me.

"Cat wanted me to come down at tell whoever was making the racket to shut up. Where the heck did everyone head off to this early in the freaking morning?" I demanded. I had a right to be irritated. Seriously, three am is not a time you want to be waking up.

"Zane, take Joey and Will back upstairs right now and stay with all three of the kids in your Mom's room," Jo told me without explanation.

"Why?" Honestly, I hadn't even noticed the kids standing next to her until just now.

"Because Mom won't let me help kick the bad guys' butts. Beverly sent some dudes to try and get us to have some leverage. Mom took out the two recon guys who were sneaking up on Joey," Will explained, seeming totally calm. As soon as I heard "Beverly" and "recon guys" I was freaking out.

"Upstairs, now!" I ground out between clenched teeth, pushing the boys ahead of me up the stairs.

"But Dad…" Will started.

"No buts. You Mom can handle herself just fine. Trust me, I've been on the receiving end of it for years."

"And still are sometimes," Joey added, plopping down onto the bed where Cat was still sleeping as Will tried to duck around me.

"What's goin' on? What're you guys so loud?" Cat mumbled, disturbed from her sleep by her brothers.

"Bad guys in the house again. Mom's going to do her thing. She wouldn't let me in on the fun this time," Will sighed.

"Again? This time?" I really hope this doesn't happen that often in the future.

"Yeah, I don't know why but people like to break into our house. Sometimes it has to do with artifacts from Claudia's side of things but most of the time it's stupid people," Joey explained.

"Yeah, and I'm a three time world champion at kick boxing and mixed martial arts so Mom will let me practice, no-holds barred, on the guys. But if they have guns I'm not allowed to fight. Mom says it's too dangerous until I get my permit," Will added, with a huge grin on his face.

"Good god you're a mini commando," I muttered, staring at my son.

"Like you're one to talk! You may not be like Mom but you're not a pushover Dad," my oldest son said a little too loudly for my liking.

"I know I know, now how about we all just keep quiet for a bit until your Mom gives us the all clear," I suggested, pacing by the closed door.

"Mom will be fine. I'm going back to sleep," Cat muttered, curling up under the blankets again.

"Yeesh Dad, she's just like you," Will muttered, leaning against the wall by the door where I was wearing a hole in the carpet.

"Great, at least she'll sleep through this. We really need to figure out how to get Beverly out of our hair, send you kids back, and not get in major trouble," I sighed, running my hand through my hair in agitation.

"Relax Dad. We'll go back home and all of you can figure it out then," Joey said, calm as ever. I was ready to keep rambling about how damn near impossible our situation was when I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Jo," I sighed, grinning. I never did like it when she would get herself into dangerous situations, but I knew it couldn't be helped. I was always relieved though when she got back, relatively unscathed. I moved over toward the door, fully intending to yell at Lupo about how stupid it was to be fighting god knew how many guys and everything when the door flew open, sending me falling on my ass.

"What the hell…" my string of curses trailed off as I looked up to see at least five guys standing there in the doorway, looking down at me before glancing up at Joey and Cat where they sat on the bed.

"Oh shit," I muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello all! Finals week is over, I'm home for winter break and now I actually have time to write. I'm so sorry I left this story untouched for so long but now I'm getting back into practice. So here's a new chapter for everyone! I would love reviews from any and all who read. Thanks and enjoy! oh, btw, I don't own or Eureka, but I wish I did, they are truly amazing shows.

* * *

><p>"Found them," the closest guy to me muttered, stepping into the room. Before he got more than two steps in Will came out from behind the door and knocked the commando dude on his ass, slamming the door shut on the other four.<p>

"Ok Dad, I think it's time we got out of here," Will said, looking to me as the door behind him reverberated with the pounding of the soldier guys. Never was I so glad that Mom had a house with solid oak doors.

"Right, ok. Joey, Cat, fire escape, now," I commanded, half pushing the twins towards the window.

"Bad idea Dad," Joey said, looking down. Glancing outside I noticed two more guards standing at the bottom of the escape, waiting to see if anyone would use it.

"Shit…fine. Will, how many guys can you handle?" I asked, turning to the teenager who was leaning against the locked door. He gave me an incredulous look like he couldn't believe I just asked that.

"Seriously Dad? _Mom_ taught me. I can probably handle the four remaining in the hall by myself." I rolled my eyes at his attitude but nodded.

"Fine, we're going to find your mom and Grandma then we're heading back to Eureka a.s.a.p.," I grumbled.

"Finally, we get to go home," Cat sighed like we weren't all in big trouble right at this moment.

"One of these days you kids are going to have to explain why you're so used to this," I muttered as Will and I stood ready near the door. Looking at the sixteen year old he gave me a quick nod and I opened the door. Honestly, the whole thing was a blur of movement. One of the commandos came at me and before I could think, I struck out at him. I could see Will out of the corner of my eye, doing some impressive moves that reminded me of Jo, quickly talking out two of the soldiers. Knowing the guy I was fighting wasn't getting up anytime soon I looked around quickly for the fourth one. I found him underneath Cat at Joey, who were grinning up at me.

"I don't even want to know how you two managed that. Knowing at least two members of my family can kick my but from here to the West Coast is enough," I grumbled, before taking a peek out into the hall. It was empty for now, but I could hear faint noises from downstairs.

"Alright guys stay quiet and stay close. Will you're lead, Cat and Joey next and I'll go last," I mumbled, hustling the kids out the door and down the hall toward my Mom's room. We got within two feet of the door before it burst open. Will being the closest acted quickly, shoving the twins against the wall and out of the way as a body came hurtling out of my mother's room to land on the floor.

"Can someone explain why the heck I was woken up at this ungodly hour?" Mom demanded, looking the scariest I had ever seen her. All five foot four of her was radiating tension and restrained rage even if she did look funny in her rumpled night clothes with her hair falling out of curlers she wore to bed sometimes. Of course, the government issued gun she was holding ruined the sight and made her look all the more frightening.

"Beverly being a pain in the butt again Grammy," Cat mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Fine…where's Jo?" Mom growled, starting to march down the hall in front of us.

"Downstairs last I saw her. The house is pretty quiet now so I think she's handled whoever is down there," I commented. She just gave a curt nod before slowly walking down the stairs, gun poised and ready to use. The downstairs was eerily quiet and there were bodies everywhere. Every now and then I'd pause in our exploration to make sure the guys were unconscious before moving along. We found Jo in the kitchen, looking a little worse for wear and extremely pissed off, but not seriously injured.

"We're going home, now," she growled when she saw us. I just nodded and ushered the kids back upstairs to pack. Once we were all set Jo and my mom told me that outside was all clear as well. I didn't even want to know how my Mom and my girlfriend handled at least twenty five guys on their own, it was a terrifying thought. I knew they were both very capable of handling themselves and had been in their fair share of sticky situations, especially Jo, but there were just some things I didn't want to know.

"Theresa, how do you feel about visiting Eureka?" Jo asked, turning to the woman in question. A smile spread across my mom's face.

"I'd love to. Perhaps we could stay at the summer place near town if I impose at all. I figure from what Zane tells me that I'd need pretty high clearance and I don't want to cause trouble," Mom said as the six of us piled in the car and headed for Logan Airport.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure I can get you clearance," Jo said, waving off her concerns with security for now, after all, we had more pressing matters.

* * *

><p>Four hours, a plane flight, and three Jo induced bruises later I found myself collapsing on Jo's couch, happy to be home. The rest of my family trailed in after me, looking just as tired as I was.<p>

"Home! Finally!" Cat whined, heading straight for the stairs. Her twin silently followed her and Will dragged himself up after the seven year olds.

"Is there enough room in this house for all of us?" Mom asked, looking around.

"Yeah, it's a Tardis house," I muttered.

"A what?" my Mom asked as Jo rolled her eyes.

"He's obsessed with this show and there's something on it called a Tardis. It's a phone booth that's huge like a house on the inside. I relate it to Mary Poppins' purse," she explained.

"It's a police box, not a phone booth," I corrected. She just rolled her eyes again as my mom looked back and forth between us with an amused expression on her face.

"So when's the wedding again?" she joked.

"Next month," I answered nonchalantly as she and Jo looked at me with surprised expressions. I managed to keep a straight face for about ten seconds before a grin broke out across my face. The two women scowled as I dissolved into a fit of giggles that might have been more influenced by my sleep deprivation rather than my humor.

"He has to propose first," Jo said dryly.

"Well never mind that. The kids have seemed to claim their rooms, so where am I staying?" Mom asked.

"If you go through the kitchen there's a guest room off of there. The bed should be all made and everything," Jo said, heading for the stairs.

"Night mom," I called, following my girlfriend to bed. Just as I was disappearing upstairs I caught the small smile that crossed my Mom's face before turning for her room. I bet she was already thinking of the wedding. Skipping up the last few steps, I had to stop short and avoid running over Jo. She was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking into my office/game room.

"What're you looking at Jojo?" I asked, peering into the room. Stretched out on my pull out couch were the twins, tangled up in the sheets and already deep asleep. Will had shoved all my oversized beanbag chairs together into a makeshift bed and was sprawled across them, reminding me of the times I had fallen asleep there playing one of my games. Turning and smiling at Jo, I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her the rest of the way to our room.

"I think I wouldn't mind being a mom," she mumbled, glancing back into the hall, probably thinking about checking in on the kids.

"And I already know I'm going to love being a dad. Now stop worrying and let's get some sleep. We have to meet with the other in only a couple of hours," I told her. Jo grumbled at me (something about being a lazy parent) but we settled into bed and fell asleep quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey all! So sorry i haven't been updating as often but I've been busy busy busy! But do not fear, I'm getting more time to write and so I think this story will be finished soon, there's only like, two or three more chapters left. As always i would love to know what you're thinking, so please review.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Jack!" Cat yelled as soon as S.A.R.A.H let us in. Amazingly the Sheriff managed to catch the flying seven year old before she caused the two of them to fall to the floor.<p>

"Jack, nice to see you don't change much," Will said, nodding his greeting before slouching on the couch and turning on the TV (typical teenager).

"Uncle Doug!" Joey's eyes lit up as the dorky head of GD walked in right behind us.

"What!" Fargo squeaked as Cat's twin gave him a hug.

"Everyone, meet our kids. Will, over on the couch, Cat and Joey," Jo sighed, walking further into the house with me where I spotted Grace, Henry, and Allison coming from the kitchen.

"Zane, good to see you again," the older man greeted me with a pat on the shoulder.

"Henry," I gave him a nod before joining Will.

"Oh my…Zane, he looks just like you," Grace said with a smile when she spotted my oldest son. A wide grin spread across my face at the compliment.

"Aunt Grace, you say that every time you see me!" Will whined, sinking into his seat. Henry laughed and ruffled the boy's hair as he and his wife took a seat next to us.

"So it looks like everyone is here, let's get down to business," Jack announced walking into the room with Cat still attached to him at the neck, even as Allison held the little girl. Huh, I didn't know kids could contort like that.

"Zane, try not to let your mind wander," Jo whispered as she sat on the arm of the couch next to me. I grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'll try," I told her as everyone else found seats.

"So…what's going on?" Carter asked, looking at Will. The teenager sighed and retold the story about what happens and how he and his siblings ended up here. I tuned out the story, having already heard it…twice. Instead I observed everyone else's reactions. Jack's amiable smile slipped off his face slowly with every word and he even scowled when Beverly's name came up. Allison kept hugging Cat tighter and tighter, I feared my daughter would get crushed by the woman's grip. Henry and Grace were holding hands, faces grim. Fargo was the most entertaining of the bunch, growing paler and paler, even squeaking sometimes. When Will finished telling everyone what was going on the room sat in a heavy silence for a long while.

"We're going to get caught!" the "fearless" head of GD finally squeaked.

"Um, technically you already did," Joey pointed out earning a round of glares from me, his mom, and his siblings.

"That's the future honey, not the present. Right now we're still safe…sort of," Allison pointed out kindly.

"Time is relative in this case," the seven year old muttered, but remained quiet otherwise.

"So the question now is, what are we going to do?" Henry posed the question on everyone's mind.

"Well, it's really a catch twenty two here. Sending the kids back will get us caught and not sending them back puts them at risk of getting caught as well as us. We're damned if we do and we're damned if we don't," Jack muttered.

"Yeah, we get that," Fargo snapped, withering under all the glares he received.

"_Anyway_ what we should focus on is the immediate problem of Beverly, then we can worry about the kids," Henry said, calming the tense atmosphere slightly. Once again we all fell into silence, only broken when Jenna ran into the room carrying a power cell from one of Kevin's gadgets in one hand, and Zoe's cellphone in the other. The two teenagers running after her were an entertaining sight, but the crying and screaming toddler was less than amusing.

"Just so you know Dad, none of us were ever that bad," Will whispered to me, probably seeing the look of dismay on my face.

"Good to know," I mumbled as the three ring circus taking place between the kids, Carter and Allison drew to a close.

"This whole thing would be easier if we could just frame Beverly and she takes all the blame," Fargo groused, slouching like a sulking child. As soon as he said that my thought processes went off like a bullet. Frame Beverly for time travel huh? My mind was whirling with possibilities.

"Hey Dad…" Will's hesitant voice barely distracted me from the conclusion my mind was trying to reach.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? About Beverly…" he asked. I turned, surprised, to see Will deep in thought, a contemplative look on his face so similar to mine that it was slightly creepy.

"If we could…" I began.

"Yeah, but we'd need a sample of it," Will broke in.

"That shouldn't be a problem, but how would we…" I started again.

"Yeah, that'd be a problem, but maybe…" my son interrupted again, following my thoughts.

"No, you're not going to…"

"But that's the only way it'll work. You can leave the twins out…" He began to argue.

"No, not happening."

"Still, it could be just me. Remember, Mom trained me and I do have your smarts," he gave that smirk that I was famous for. I sighed, knowing that what we had thought of would work, but still not liking it.

"What in the world are you two talking about?" Carter finally broke in, frustrated by the half voiced conversation.

"Oh, Will and I just came up with a plan," I smirked as the Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me you two aren't going to destroy half the town with this one. Zane, you were bad enough when you first got here. I can't imagine how awful it'll be with _two_ of you causing mayhem," Jack muttered as Allison patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't think I was ever _that_ bad. Anyway, this isn't a mayhem thing…" I started to explain.

"It's a plan to get rid of that red headed she devil," Will grumbled, cutting off my much more crass words.

"Well, don't leave us in the dark," Jo demanded, nudging me in the side. Will and I exchanged self-satisfied looks.

"Ok, well, what we were thinking…" Will said as he and I began to describe our idea.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: alrighty, here's the next part! i know a lot doesn't happen but i felt it better to post a shorter chapter than to write a really long one where too much happens. Special thanks to Bittie who helped me with this chapter. Honestly the smallest detail had me stuck so with her help with chapter is getting posted :). So enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>"I still don't like this," Jo muttered for the six hundred thirty two thousand one hundred fifty fifth time. Will and I exchanged an exasperated look before looking back to the pacing woman.<p>

"Mom, relax, I'm sure this will go off without a hitch…well, as much as anything in Eureka goes anyway. Point is, we're doing our part. You can do yours and calm the frak down," Will said.

"Don't you talk to me like that William, I'm your mother," Jo snapped. The teenager shrunk back a bit before turning back to his soldering. With a sigh I set aside my work and got up, interrupting Jo's pacing.

"Jojo, breathe, relax. You and I will be here the whole time tailing Beverly when she gets here. Will won't be alone and the twins are safe at S.A.R.A.H. There's nothing to freak out about until something goes wrong," I told her. She stopped wearing a hole in the floor long enough to glare at me.

"How the hell you got everyone else to go along with the stupid plan I'll never know, but I swear, if that woman does _anything_ to my baby I shoot to kill," she growled before stalking out of the room, leaving Will and I staring after her.

"Mom can be scary, can't she?" the teenager mumbled as we turned back to our work.

"You should've seen her when I first met her. She's mellowed out since then," I grinned at the shocked look on my son's face.

"Yeesh, and I thought she was bad whenever someone broke into the house. She must really mellow out after she has kids," the kid sighed, leaning away from the mess or wiring for a moment to examine his work.

"That's the second time you've mentioned people breaking into the house. What's up with that?" I asked.

"Oh, well, people are always trying to get into the restricted zone or, well, some really sneaky people know about the town and try to break into GD. The first thing on the bad guys' to do lists is to take out major threats. Mom being the head of security would make her the biggest threat. People have been breaking into the house at least once a month since I was five. Mom kicks ass," This time it was Will's turn to laugh at the look on my face. Honestly I was speechless. Breaking into Jo Lupo's house was just asking to get your ass handed to you.

"Who the heck is stupid enough to break into Jo's house?" I said when I managed to get my voice back.

"Lots of people…let's see, China seems to be most often, then there's Japan and Russia, Iran and Iraq sometimes. People work through Mexico as a third party a lot of the time. Honestly, if Uncle Jack doesn't arrest them first then Mom and I detain whoever it is and then Uncle Robby usually takes them away," how he sounded so nonchalant about it I'll never understand.

"Wait…Uncle Robby?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Uncle Robby…Robert Mansfield. Yeesh Dad, he's Isaac's godfather. I figured you would've known right off the bat," the teenager grumbled, rolling his eyes. There must be another timeline change where Will came from because there was no way in this reality that Mansfield and I would ever get along enough for me to make him a godparent to one of my kids.

"Are you _absolutely sure_ that Robert Mansfield is the one you're talking about?" as the two of us were putting the panels back on the Einstein Bridge device.

"Yeah…and I know what you're thinking, but trust me, you guys get along after this one time…well, I shouldn't tell you too much. You'll see," with that said, Will gave me a smirk and walked out to see what his mom was up to.

* * *

><p>An hour after my talk with Will I found myself sitting with Jo in her office, anxiously watching a security feed. GD had a scheduled holiday so the place was deserted, except for the time travelers, me and my mom. Fargo, Henry and Grace were in Fargo's office, Allison and Carter in the medical lab and Mom was patrolling the halls with Andy.<p>

"If he gets a single scratch I swear to God Zane you and he will be in the worst trouble of your lives," Jo muttered, leaning forward and watching closely as Will paced around the rotunda.

"He'll be fine Jojo, he's your kid after all. He took on three guys at once back at my Mom's," I tried to sooth her fraying nerves.

"Our," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked, not sure I had heard her right. She turned away from the screen for the first time since our plan started to look me in the eye.

"He's _our_ kid. That's why he'll be fine," she gave a small smile before looking back to obsessively watch the teenager. A grin spread across my face as I leaned over her shoulder to watch as well…and if her words made me feel all bubbly and proud inside, well, that was just an added bonus to knowing I had a kickass son that Jo was proud to say was _our_ kid.

"Hey guys, Beverly just entered town," Henry's voice crackled over the old school walkie talkies that Carter and Jo insisted we use. I suppose using the low tech was unexpected and so the bad guys wouldn't think to eavesdrop on us over these. It was just another thing that impressed me about Jo and the way she thought. I would never think of using low tech to keep from being spied on.

"Got it," Will responded, heading off for my lab with the Bridge device waiting.

"Show time," I heard Jo mutter, leaning forward. I rested my hand on her shoulder reassuringly, trying to keep my own anxiousness in check. I just hoped that this plan didn't go in the usual Eureka fashion…shot to hell in a glorious, flaming wreckage only to be saved at the last minute…barely.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: alright people, i spent the last two days slaving over this chapter, trying to get it just right. I hope you like it...and if you do then please review!

* * *

><p>Jo and I watched, tensing as Beverly and three armed men walked into GD as if they owned the place about ten minutes after Henry had announced her arrival.<p>

"Ex-Special Forces," Jo mumbled, studying the way the group moved. Great, just what we needed to make this just that much harder, professionals. Two of the men went off in different directions as the red head and the guy I had deemed Goon number one took the elevator down to section four, heading straight for my lab.

"Ok Theresa, Andy, we got two guys doing a sweep of the building so keep an eye out for them," Jo said quickly. On another monitor I saw my mom give the camera a thumbs up before pulling out her gun and stalking off, keeping to blind spots. We couldn't be sure if Beverly's group had hacked the security feed or not. Glancing at other camera feeds to see where Goon two and three had gone to, I almost missed the moment Jo disappeared. We had decided that she would go all ninja, figuring a goon would come straight to the security room and take out whoever was in here, so I was the bait. As I was watching Will and the bad guys, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jo move away. When I turned to ask where she was going, I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Nice job Jojo," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, customary smirk on my face. I was just turning back to the monitors when the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a mountain of a guy, grinning as if he had just won the lottery.

"Found the security room. Only one nerd to be taken care of," Goon two spoke into an ear bud before moving forward. The guy pulled out a Taser and a pair of zip tie cuffs, both of which I was all too familiar with.

"Really, a Taser?" I sighed, rolling my eyes. I thought I was done getting tased after Jo had changed, but apparently electrocuting my ass was a favorite past time of bad guys and anal retentive type A's alike. Bad Dude Two just smirked before trying to get me with the Taser. Years of getting hit with the law enforcement toy made me all too aware of how the device worked and so it was easy to dodge and avoid the barbs. Before the dude could even drop the now useless trigger Jo had come out of hiding and shot.

"Tranquilizer? Nice Jo," I snickered as Goon Two dropped to the floor.

"Well I'm not going to kill a gun for hire. He's not worth it," she shrugged, turning to look at the monitors. Following her line of sight, I saw Mom and Andy disappearing into a lab, dragging Goon Three with them. Looking back to Will, I saw that Beverly was just down the hall from where my son was pacing, ready to play his part.

"Shall we?" I asked, grinning at Jo. She rolled her eyes but nodded, leading the way.

* * *

><p>"Well , well, well, what do we have here? A future Donovan?" Beverly's voice grated on my nerves as she spoke to Will. Jo, Carter and I were staying out of sight until absolutely necessary but it was damn hard to sit still.<p>

"What do you want you red headed she devil?" Will asked, glancing at said woman whose face was flushed in anger.

"Don't talk to me like that you brat. Just be a good boy and step away from the Bridge device and come with me. I know some people who'll be very interested in meeting you," Beverly said in a sickly sweet voice, holding out her hand as if Will was a five year old.

"Go back to the nursing home you old hag. I have places to be," my son replied just as I would've, trademark Donovan smirk on his face. I almost laughed aloud when said "old hag" turned an interesting shade of purple.

"You little bastard!" she screeched, lunging at the teenager. I was tense as she and Will tussled for a bit before she got control of my kid and tossing him at Goon One.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I need to see if he tampered with the device. When General Mansfield sees this and that kid he'll know for sure those idiots broke time travel protocol. They'll be sanctioned and any scientific discoveries made between now and seventeen years in the future can be closely controlled by the organization and myself," Beverly ranted to herself as she opened up the Bridge device and poked around. I had to keep a hand on Jo's should to make sure she didn't go storming into the lab, guns blazing.

"What are you doing?" Will demanded, wincing as Goon One twisted his arm.

"Making sure you didn't dismantle this in any way. By the way, I assume your siblings are somewhere safe, we need to pick them up before leaving. Where are they?" Beverly asked as she made the last tweaks to the device.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" my kid was genuinely surprised crazy lady would bother to ask.

"Oh, I just figured you would cooperate since you're helpless, I'm about to frame your parents, aunts and uncles for time travel therefore probably destroying any chance of your existence and I'm about to control scientific discoveries for the next seventeen years…but it's your choice whether to be difficult or not," Beverly shrugged, "And now that the Bridge device is fully operational I have proof that you came from the future." The red head shut the panel of the device, grinning at Will before starting it up. As soon as the devil lady was done talking I was working on the security footage on my data pad, sending it to Mansfield at the DoD.

"Zane, you started the live feed, right?" Jo asked, looking at me.

"Yup, just started streaming…and I finished editing the disrupted footage too. You're good to go Jojo," I told her. My girlfriend gave me a cold grin that sent the tiniest trickle of fear down my spine before she jumped out of hiding.

"Let him go," Jo growled by way of announcing her presence, gun aimed at Beverly, eyes on Will. Goon One immediately had a knife to my son's throat, hand on his should holding the boy still.

"Don't move if you want the kid back in one piece," Bad Guy warned. By the way Jo's face blanked out I knew she was trying to think of a way to handle the situation, not expecting Will's life to be in danger like this when we thought of this plan.

"Jo Lupo, how nice of you to join us. Now, I know your friends wouldn't allow you to be here alone. Jack, Zane, why don't you join us too," the old hag said, again with the sickly sweet voice. Scowling, the two of us slowly stepped into my lab.

"Now that you're here I can get on with the plan of framing you. With the device I can draw the twins here from another point in time and use them to expose your trip to 1947. Carter, Jo why don't you put down your gun. You don't want William to get hurt now, do you?" Beverly chuckled. Grudgingly the sheriff set his weapon down and kicked it to the side, Jo following suit. As the red head started turning on the Bridge device I was watching Will, seeing him squirming and knowing he had something up his sleeve. Just as the machine hummed to life a gun shot rang out causing everyone to flinch and the man holding Will to howl in pain. After that a lot of things happened in rapid succession. Will ducked away from Goon One, who was hopping on one foot and alternately cradling and trying to examine his foot which now had a bullet wound in it. Jo had grabbed an extra gun she had hidden _somewhere_ and was moving toward Beverly even as the woman activated the Bridge device. Everyone had to look away as there was a blinding blue light and a crackling sound.

"Mom? Dad?" the sound of Cat's voice made everyone turn to see the twins standing just a few feet from the red head. With a gleeful screech the woman lunged at the seven year olds, getting ahold of Joey as Cat managed to duck away. the moment Beverly got hold of Joey, Mansfield and three of his commando puppets came into the lab.

"What in the name of all that's holy is going on here? I was on my way for an inspection just to get a call midflight about an emergency in Dr. Donovan's lab…" the general trailed off as he looked around, seeing crazy lady gripping my kid by his hair, Cat hiding behind me, and Jo and Carter aiming guns at the psycho psychologist while the goon hopped in the background.

"General Mansfield, thank goodness you're here! I'm Beverly Barlow's sister, newly recruited for Eureka. I've just discovered these people time travelling! They've broken protocol and need to be sanctioned!" the old hag rambled, looking manically gleeful. Everyone just sort of stared at her, watching as she realized no one was buying her story.

"Miss, I don't know who you are or what you're doing, but it'd be best for you to let go of the child and come with us so that you can explain what's going on," Mansfield spoke calmly, staring her down. I held my breath, waiting to see what would happen. Realizing that she was backing into a corner, Beverly made a mad dash for the Bridge Device, probably hoping to escape that way, dragging Joey with her. She didn't get two steps before another gunshot echoed in the lab and the woman crumbled to the floor. I looked to Jo who was standing beside me, gun still aimed at the unconscious red head.

"No one threatens my kids," she grumbled when I finally caught her eye.

"Lupo, you have a lot of explaining to do!" the General growled, stalking over to where the two of us were standing.

"Well General, there's a lot to this story," Jo began slowly, sighing as he glared at us.

"Maybe we should go to the director's office for this," I suggested, already herding Mansfield from the room. This was probably going to be the most unpleasant conversation of my life…besides the "birds and the bees" talk I had with my Mom when I was twelve, nothing will ever be as bad as that.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow, this is my longest story to date...i never thought i'd write so much! lol, anyway, This is the last chapter so i hope you all enjoy. Reviews would be wonderful!

* * *

><p>"Alright, so let me get this straight Lupo. Beverly Barlow time traveled from the future to try and frame you and other prominent members of the town for breaking time travel protocol and get you sanctioned. In order to frame you for this, she brought your…children from seventeen years in the future as evidence," the general summed up what took about three hours of explanation in the span of two minutes.<p>

"That's the gist of it. If you don't believe she's Barlow then check for the three bullet wounds I gave her last month," Jo said.

"Well its four now. Dr. Blake is still trying to get the bullet out from that woman's shoulder blade. It was a nice shot Lupo," Mansfield commented. The woman next to me just nodded, but I could see the small smile on her face.

"Hey Uncle Rob, are Mom and Dad going to get in trouble?" Joey asked, finally speaking up from where he sat next to Jo. The general seemed startled for a moment, probably not used to being addressed like that.

"Uncle Rob?" he questioned, looking at the kids.

"Yeah, to us you're Uncle Rob and you're also our brother's godfather," Will said from where he was perched on Fargo's desk. Mansfield turned and scrutinized the sixteen year old for a moment before nodding.

"How many of you kids are there anyway?" he asked.

"Six, Will, Carter, Izzy, Joey and me, and then Jennie," Cat listed in a sing song voice.

"Sir, getting back on point, what's going to be done now?" Jo asked. Everyone in the room seemed tense as the general paced around the office, thinking.

"Well, seeing as Barlow caused this whole mess she'll be sanctioned. As for the kids, well, Donovan, I assume you can figure out how to send them back. I see no reason why they should get in trouble when they're not even born yet," Mansfield said finally, a smile on his face when Joey and Cat jumped up and started singing "the old hag is gone". As everyone in the room relaxed and started talking about what was going to happen next, the general came over to where Jo and I stood.

"Lupo, I probably will never understand what you see in a felon like Donovan, especially to have six children with the man, but judging by those kids there, you two are great parents. Just keep him and his kids out of trouble," he said, a smirk on his face when he caught my shocked expression. With a nod to both of us, he went and sat next to Joey who started asking about the general's early days in the military.

"Did Mansfield just approve our relationship?" I asked, still trying to process that the man actually complimented me. My girlfriend smiled and gave me a quick kiss, leaning into my side.

"Yeah, I think he did. Are you in shock now?" she joked.

"I might be, yeah," I chuckled.

"Well get over it. He's going to be 'Uncle Rob' to our kids after all," she smirked. I just rolled me eyes, waiting for people to start settling down to discuss sending the kids back.

_**Ten months later**_

"Zane, I'm going to kill you," Jo growled through clenched teeth as she attempted to break the bones in my hand.

"I know Jojo, I know," I sighed, trying not to think of the pain she was causing. I swear her wedding band had already cut through my skin if the stone from my grandmother's ring hadn't already.

"Just one more push Jo, almost there," Allison piped up, probably trying for a distraction.

"If I knew childbirth would be this painful I wouldn't have complained about all those injuries I got in the Rangers," she groaned.

"Jo, I highly doubt you can compare a bullet wound to giving birth. Remember when you got thatBrowning Aviation bullet in your chest a while back? Wasn't that worse than this?" Zoe put in her two cents. Honestly, I was surprised when Jo had agreed to let pre-med student little Carter assist Allison when she asked, but then again, the two of them were close and Zoe had used the 'it'll help me gain experience in my studies" excuse. Of course, I really wasn't thinking about that now. Instead I was wondering how much physical therapy I might need for my hand if Jo had actually broken it.

"Almost there…and good!" Allison said as I heard the shrieks that only a newborn could produce. There was a flurry of movement as the kid was cleaned off and bundled up and Jo and I were just grinning at each other as I brushed stray pieces of hair out of her face.

"I love you Jojo," I told her quietly before a grinning Zoe walked up to us and handed me a small blue bundle.

"He'll look just like you Zane," was all she said before leaving us alone to have our family moment.

"You're so small William," my wife whispered as I sat next to her on the bed so we could both see the small face poking out of the blanket. She gently stroked the top of his head and the small bit of dark hair that he had before tracing his small nose, pulling back when he scrunched his face and opened his eyes to stare at us with his blue gaze. Even if I hadn't seen the sixteen year old version of him, there still wouldn't be a doubt in anyone's mind that he would turn out to look exactly like me.

"He'll get big real fast," I commented.

"He sure will. Why don't you go out into the waiting room and let everyone else see him. Your mom must be going crazy out there," she said, nudging me off the bed. With another small smile I walked out to where everyone else was, my son carefully cradled in my arms.

"Welcome to the family Will," I murmured just before the two of us were bombarded with cooing family members and fawning friends.


	15. Bonus Chapter

A/N: Ok, so I just read a little one-shot posted by Pchefbeth and i thought i should finally write down this idea that's been haunting me too. So here you go, all my wonderful readers...a Bonus Chapter! just a little warning, i wrote this at three in the morning and my proof reading skills are nill right now so please don't be too picky about the typos. otherwise, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mom! Have you seen Dad?" I heard my fourteen year old son, Will shout from inside the house. I was standing just outside the door, listening for a moment at the noise inside.<p>

"Check in the lab. If he's not there then he went out to get the cake and should be back soon," my wife answered. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the chaos that was my house. The twins had turned five today and in typical Eureka fashion half the town had shown up for their birthday party. I quickly set the overly large cake I was carrying down on the table and went over to see what the stalky teenager wanted.

"What's up Will?" I asked, ruffling his hair. He narrowed his blue eyes at me and tried to fix his perpetually messy hair before answering.

"Izzy took part of my project again," he grumbled, giving up on his hair. I sighed, looking around for any sign of the nine year old but he was nowhere to be found.

"Have you tried asking Carter where he is? The two of them are usually plotting together," I suggested.

"Zane, can you take Jennie? I need to help our disastrous twelve year old off the ceiling again. You really shouldn't let him play with that antigravity device," Jo interrupted our conversation, already handing me our three year old daughter.

"Well that answers that question," Will muttered, shuffling off to find his younger brother. I shrugged and shifted my youngest kid in my arms as she wound her arms around my neck in a hug. Before the whole time traveling incident I never would've thought that I would have six kids…and like it, but I was pleasantly surprised. Now I couldn't imagine my life without them.

"Daddy! Cake!" Cat shouted when she spotted me. I smiled as almost everyone in the room turned to look at me, some joining in on the girl's chant for the pastry.

"Alright, alright…we'll have cake," I announced even as Jack and Doug were setting it up on the table in front of where Cat's twin, Joey, sat. The five year old joined her brother and Jo reappeared just in time to light the candles. Just as the crowd was finishing singing Happy Birthday, I spotted Isaac, my nine year old, grinning as he hid in a corner of the room. Now what was that little walking disaster up to? Just as I was about to go and confront him the twins blew out the candles and the cake promptly exploded.

"Isaac!" I heard Jo's voice bellow above the surprised shouts of the party goers. The kid ducked out of sight before his mom got to him, evading punishment for now at least. As I looked around at the mess to assess the damage, people wiping cake off of them, the younger kids throwing it at each other and licking frosting off themselves, I couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, my life was chaos and my kids probably caused half of all disasters in town now (mostly harmless ones) but I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world…not even for a trip to Titan.


End file.
